


[Podfic of] Freedom

by knight_tracer



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bittersweet, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Weddings, discussion of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: A taste of togetherness, before the long parting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045149) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



> Cover art by reena_jenkins!

Length: 6:25  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Freedom.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Freedom.m4b)

  



End file.
